Astryloth
Summary/Backstory Sir Vincent Loreau was not always what he is now. Originally born to a Grand General father and a Priestess mother under the light of the full moon, young Vincent was... different. With glowing lavender voids for eyes and an aura of nearly tangible goodwill emanating from his very being, it was clear that the child was one touched by the angels: an aasimar. Trained from a young age in a variety of arts including martial arts, sword combat, military tactics, philosophy, religion, the sciences, the arts, and practically every other field that was offered, as the omens surrounding his birth marked him as the "chosen one", who would rise up to lead his home planet of Xenos and its order of Neo-Paladins to cast the interstellar evil empire known as the Crimson Constellation back into the darkness from whence it came. However, this was not to be. When he came of age seventy years later (decelerated aging due to his angelic heritage), he took up his father's mantle as head of the Xeno Allied Military, and led an assault against the Crimson Constellation fleet at the moment they were vulnerable. However, the traitorous Vizier Chedrin delivered the wrong order to Vincent's fleet, leading them into an ambush where they were all slain. Vincent, enraged, struck down Chedrin: however, it was at that moment that the Crimson Constellation's leader, Tyrant Mariv, arrived in the halls of the Xenos Alliance Organization, hacking down and casting into space Vincent for all to see before using his magical axe to wipe all life off of the planet. But Vincent was not done yet. Tenaciously, he clung to life as he drifted through space... and, as it so happened, a demigod of rage known as Astryloth took note of the half-angel and the immense wrath he held for the one who broke his prophecy and massacred his planet... and decided that it had found a worthy host. It entered Astryloth, and in doing so fully awakened the latent powers of his heritage. Vincent, now Astryloth, returned to Xenos in but an instant, destroying it and the head of the Crimson Constellation along with it. Astryloth, however, regained control of himself... and simply mourned, in that empty pocket of space. He had failed... for days, weeks, he simply stay there. Slowly, that lamentation converted to hatred, fury... This time, though, it was tempered by something greater. Vincent, now in control of his own soul, remembered why ''he had spent his entire life training as he had. It wasn't for vengeance or for glory... it was because he wanted to protect people. He wanted the innocent to live, for the guilty to be punished, for the world to be a truly better place. Unlike many others, he actually ''believed it, strove for it: no matter the odds, at least trying makes them better than zero. With a surge of power and force of will, Vincent bound Astryloth to his own soul, binding the demigod of rage with his own holy power. By overcoming his own demons and self-doubts, the Last Paladin arose from the metaphorical ashes of his betrayal and failure to become stronger than ever before. Astryloth, now an incarnation of righteous wrath and an implement of the Heavens' will on Earth, wandered alongside his host body, vigilant for injustices to destroy and innocents to save. He would free the whole of the multiverse form evil, one day: until then, Vincent would not rest. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B/ ''high 4-A to low 3-C'' Name: Astryloth, also: Vincent Loreau, The Last Paladin, The Wandering Savior, "He Who Failed" Origin: Pathfinder, Dungeons and Dragons, various Dragonball Z role-playing games, short stories, etc. Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 182 lbs. Age: 2,240 '''(physically 29, stopped aging due to immortality granted by possessing a demigod's soul) '''Hair: Silver Eyes: Lavender Classification: Aasimar (half-Angel), Knight, Paladin, Demigod Destructive Capacity: Solar System level '''(overpowered Destroy's full-power Nothingness Laser, can compete with pre-Key to Divinity Dæcrode)/ ''Multi-Solar System+''' (his ultimate attack Gloriviam, used against the avatar of the deity Naux, destroyed nearly half of the Galaxy with the initial least alone) '''Range: Melee range unarmed, Extended melee range with Fulgustele, thousand of feet with daggers, several miles with the Titan Crossbow, Interstellar with various supernatural ranged attacks and abilities '(has struck a demon on Pluto with multiple consecutive Laminatraces before whilst inside the core of the Sun)/ same Attack Speed: FTL+ (can attack faster than he can move, has once released 25 billion attacks in two seconds)/ slightly higher Reaction Speed: Massively FTL '''(a dark clone of himself used his own omni-directional ray of light attack against him: he blocked all of them at the exact moment they came within reach with his Fulgustele sword: remember, Astryloth's holy/light-based attacks move at ten times the speed of normal light, and Astryloth was able to deflect every single one of them)/ ''slightly higher'' '''Travel Speed: FTL+ (kept pace with Dæcrode, who was at the time flying at Sol 30, i.e. 30 times the speed of light)/ same Lifting Strength: Class P '(used three Mt. Everests each attached to a celestial chain as a giant morningstar ''flail, if you call it that instead with ease)/''' Class E+''' (threw Jupiter's moon Io at an opponent as a projectile) '''Striking Power: YJ with most attacks' (a single axe kick shattered all of Asia when he was battling Destroy, the crossbow/daggers inflicts similar damage),' XKJ with Fulgustele' (destroyed a Saturn-sized planet in half with one blow), XGJ with a fully charged Laminatrace (cleaved Betelgeuse in twain)/''' ''XJ unarmed, XMJ with Fulgustele, high-end XTJ with a fully charged Laminatrace Durability: Solar System+ Level (while NOT wearing the Visimitis plate armor, narrowly survived an attack that had been used multiple times in the past to obliterate entire solar systems, the armor only further enhances his durability, allowing him to shrug off said attack later with minimal injury, can witstand supernovas and elemental cold-based attacks below absolute zero)/ Multi-Solar System+ to Small Galaxy Level '(survived an attack that possessed destructive force comparable to his Gloriviam, withstood a small galaxy collapsed in on itself and becoming a black hole) ''Note: His effective durability increases gradually as he grows more and more damaged. 'Stamina: Nigh-unlimited '(battled ten Chaos Blades for a month straight, does not need to eat/drink/sleep/breathe/etc.)/ ''Unlimited'' 'Standard Equipment: '''His broadsword, Fulgustele, the Titan Crossbow, the Biliiwa kite shield, the Visimitis plate mail and paladin coat, The Helm of the First, and a few spare daggers ''Fulgustele: ''A broadsword with a gold crossguard and an emerald moon charm attached to a chain on it's pommel, this weapon is otherwise nondescript. However, in the hands of a true hero, it awakens, acquiring a visible light blue sheen and a spiderweb of turquoise lightning across its blade. In addition to being an excellent conduit for holy energies, it allows its wielder control over lightning, even in its physics-defying primal elemental form, and can harm ethereal, shadow-stepping, or otherwise intangible foes normally. It even burns the very ''existence of evil beings that come into contact with it, slightly bypassing conventional durability. Titan Crossbow: ''A massive clockwork crossbow that unfolds into a massive twenty-foot-long ballista that Astryloth can use in one hand. ''Biliiwa: This gold and crimson kite shield can be manifested on or dispersed from his off-arm at will, blocking incoming physical and energy attacks. It is practically indestructible, being able to withstand the destruction of a universe. Visimitis: This suit of plate mail further enhances his defenses. The accompanying coat also can hold spell charges: while he does not actually know any spells himself, wizards can inscribe spell runes onto it, which he can then use, burning the spell rune in the process. The Helm of the First: This helm, in addition to having a visor that glows blue with turquoise light, allows Astryloth to see through illusions, and enhances his perception. The Wrath Core: Not so much equipment as a familiar, the Wrath Core is the demigod Astryloth that resides within its controller Vincent's physical body. It occasionally leaves the host's physical form, manifesting as a small ball of golden fire with an oddly anime-like face and an almost adorably hot temper. By channeling the Wrath Core into his being and releasing its wrathful nature, Astryloth can receive a vast boost in power, at the cost of his life energy slowly draining away. If it is left active for too long (i.e. more than a few hours straight without stopping), he could begin disintegrating. 'Intelligence: Genius+ '(possesses over two millenia of experience, lots of training in a very large number of different fields, can outmatch even most supercomputers)/ ''slightly lower'' 'Powers and Abilities: ' * '''Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Durability * Super Endurance * Immortality * Channeling inner holy energies for various uses such as divinations, destructive blasts, healing, flight, enhanced power with all physical attacks, etc. * ABSOLUTE immunity to mind/soul-based attacks/manipulation '(the beyond-Omnipotent vile over-deity Malice, right before it wiped the floor with a defiant Astryloth, commented, enraged, that it could not corrupt him, nor could it remove or manipulate his pure spirit) * Frequently exhibits complete and utter fearlessness and determination * Willpower '''(continued to fight Destroy with both of his arms severed, finally delivering a final blow whilst brandishing the Fulgustele between his teeth, has literally willed himself ''back ''into existence before when deleted from existence) * '''Electrokinesis/manipulation of electricity via the Fulgustele * A minor healing factor (can eventually regenerate lost body parts) * The cheap-ass ability to apply his conventional durability even against attacks that ignore conventional durability '''(has frustrated many wizard-type villians and reality-warpers in the past with this ability) * '''Immunity to electricity damage, holy damage, hostile emotion-based effects, and transmutation, and resistance to fire, cold, acid, and vacuum * Natural leader and orator * Telepathy to an unknown degree (has a range of at least 600 miles, has not been shown to be usable lethally yet) * Adept at a vast array of academic/spiritual professions * Skilled Martial Artist and Master Swordsman * Helm of the First allows him to "see the truth" '''(immunity to illusions/limited lie detection) '''and to have enhanced perception in all categories * Ability to channel the demigod Astryloth's power to enter a "Super Saiyan" form - Weaknesses: Dark/unholy energies deal him greater harm due to his half-angelic nature, has a short temper and little patience with evil: also, while he is impervious to all sorts of control techniques, actual traditional wordplay/diplomacy can trick him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zantetsuken: Dashes forward, delivering a stunning pommel strike, before swinging upwards, carrying his opponent into the air with him, and delivering a 86-hit combo that ends with a two-handed forward thrust. Claudos Palma: Strikes an opponent with a holy energy-infused palm strike in multiple pressure points, paralyzing them for a theoretically infinite length of time. It can be undone only by Astryloth or practicioners of dark magic that can match his strength. Laminatrace: Traces an arc through the air with his sword, creating a shockwave of hybridized lightning and holy elemental energies that follows the arc of the blade. While it can be rapidly chained into itself, it can also be charged for up to a few seconds: a fully charged Laminatrace is sufficient to split Betelguese in twain. His signature ranged attack. Spiritus Enomnim: Releases a titanic explosion of light centered on himself, obliterating enemies within a several-mile radius and dispelling hostile magics Argentum Fuga: Summons angel-like wings of semi-solid holy energies, allowing him flight. Sanctis Anulus: After spinning the blade in a ring perpendicular to himself, creating a spell circle-esque pattern of golden light in the air, Astryloth thrusts Fulgustele forward, firing a giant Kamehameha-like ray of holy energy forward. Isericord Seraphin: Holds his hand outward, surrounding a target in an aura of holy that quickly heals them. Percutiet Empeios: Raises his sword from the sky, then reverses his grip and stabs it into the ground, striking enemies with multiple bolts of divine lightning. Ora Ictu: Warps forward a short distance, then swings the blade in a wide circle. Sol Almighty: Snaps his fingers at one target, causing thousands of rays of holy light to instantly converge on it from all directions. Furoris Dei: After channeling sufficient holy energy to control the demigod contained within him (this does take some time), Astryloth releases the Wrath Core, gaining a massive boost in power at the cost of a small amount of his intellect and self-control. While active, the light in Astryloth's visor becomes crimson, and he acquires an aura of golden fire. Cannot be maintained for too long, due to the consequences it would have on his own health. Gloriviam:'' ''With a shout of heavenly rage, charges an enemy, gathering holy energy into the Fulgustele. After a sufficiently lengthy cutscene and dramatic dialogue (:P), Astryloth meets his foe and delivers unto him/her/it a stab that pierces his/her/its very being. A short time later, the foe, too stunned by the raw heroic power to take any actions, receives the full force of the holy energies contained in the blade, which releases a titanic column of holy power. Feats: * Avenged the planet of Xenos * While still Vincent, conquered the demigod Astryloth with willpower alone * Defeated the Faceless Overlord Destroy, despite having lost both of his arms * Fought on even footing with Dæcrode * Helped to dissolve the Crimson Constellation Empire * Constantly halts the advances of evil throughout the multiverse * Fought off ten indestructible Chaos Blades for a month * Planned many of the rebel group The Indigo Lily's strategic movements for much of the Fourth Galactic War * 'Fought such powerful opponents as Goku, Thor, Asura, Savior!Lightning, and Dark Schnieder to a standstill '(Note: Not canon to any of the characters listed, only to Astryloth) '''Key: Baseline Astryloth/ ''with Wrath Core channeled Character Inspirations: Goku (Dragonball), Asura '(Asura's Wrath), '''Lancelot '(Fate series), 'Aurora '(Child of Light), Captain Falcon (F-Zero), Hakumen''' (Blazblue), Artix (DragonFable/ related games), Link '''(Legend of Zelda) Other '''Notes: While Astryloth may seem a perpetually dour and brooding type, he actually possesses a decent sense of humor, and usually takes jokes well. He even sometimes practices sarcasm and participate in jokes. While Astryloth is commonly said to be left-handed, he is in fact ambidexterous. While Astryloth does not have to eat, he has noted that his favorite drinks are Earth's orange mocha frappuchinos... completely coincidentally, too, as he had not seen Zoolander at that point in time. Wins: '''none currently '''Losses: '''none currently '''Draws: none currentlyCategory:CharactersCategory:Hero